


Size Difference

by Vulpixune



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinktober 2017, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yukiya thicc af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: We don't fit like puzzle pieces, and that's okay.





	Size Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so this is for Day 6 of Kinktober and I'm only like 30 minutes late.  
> Prompt: Size kink
> 
> I love Yukiya and I like the idea of him being super bigger than Liz/the MC/(me)

Liz loved having a tall, broad-shouldered boyfriend. She didn't fit perfectly in Yukiya's arms, but she loved how he surrounded her when they cuddled. He was able to carry her heavy trunk and he could reach things off of tall shelves. In turn, she could get things from under cabinets and she was small enough to squeeze between the walls and furniture to get lost items. They worked well together and she wouldn't have it any other way. They didn't fit perfectly like puzzle pieces, but that didn't matter. She loved it.

Especially when it came to the bedroom.

Liz's pants filled the hot, heavy air as she laid on her bed, bare naked and her legs spread as wide as possible. Her blood was burning in her veins as Yukiya's fingers pumped in and out of her. His thumb brushed against her clit, lightly rubbing circles into it. She could see the tent in his boxers and she knew he was more than ready to fuck her. And God, did she want him.

Liz cried out as he added another finger. Her walls stretched more, the cool lube sending a chill through her body. His thick fingers slid into her easily, but God, she could still feel the slight pinching sensation from getting stretched. Yukiya gave her neck one last peck before gazing at her, eyes heavy with lust.

“Does that hurt?” he asked.

“N-no, it's fine,” she said in a breathy voice. He only nodded, continuing to thrust his fingers and stroke her walls. Liz could feel her wetness dripping out of her and onto his bed sheets. Her blood was boiling and her pussy ached for his cock. And from the small wet spot in his boxers, he had the same craving. “Yukiya, I need you,” she told him as her fingers dug into his waistband and pulled his boxers down. His erection sprung free, thick, hard, and precum dripping from his slit.

Yukiya laid back on the pillow pile, hand reaching out to Liz. She grabbed it and as she brought herself closer to him, he put his other hand on her hip. His thumb rubbed her warm skin.

“Go at your own pace,” he murmured, but given how swollen his cock looked, he had to be dying to be in her. They shared a quick kiss. Liz grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand and put some extra lube on him and herself. They'd learned the hard way that there was no such thing as too much lube.

Liz's fingers reached down into her folds to find her pussy. Yukiya whimpered as she grabbed his cock and positioned it at her entrance. As she slowly took his tip, he let out a low moan, his head thrown back. She fought back her own noises. Even with lube and a lot of foreplay, it still hurt a little when the initial penetration happened. Liz bit her lip, choking back a moan and a grunt of pain as she slid down his cock.

His fingers had made her hungry for all of him and the rational thing to do was to start working his cock and moving further down as time went on, but in her hazy lust she decided to go for it. A few whimpers left her mouth as she reached the base of his cock. God, she felt so full, like she was bursting at the seams. Part of her didn't even want to move. She could just sit there and enjoy the nice (but somewhat stinging) sensation.

Warm arms wrapped around her and drew her close in. Liz caught a glance of Yukiya's face before he kissed her; he looked almost ready to cum. His lips were soft against hers. He always made sure not to be rough with her, especially during sex. It was also so easy to lie in his arms and fuck him, she found. Liz put her arms around his neck as she started to ride him. It was an odd angle, but it wouldn't be sex without embracing him.

Yukiya was the one that broke from the kiss, letting a moan escape before he started to plant kisses all over her face. Pleasure started to build in her body and a fluttering kind of feeling surrounded her heart. In between grunts he whispered sweet nothings and apologies. How beautiful she looked. How much he loved her. How sorry he was for losing control as his hips snapped up to meet her. It was blistering hot in his arms, sweat dripping off her body and onto his flushed skin, but she wouldn't have it any other way. It was so hot and she knew that he wasn't the only one blushing.

He let his hand travel up for a moment, squeezing a small breast and tweaking her nipple, before letting it fall down to her clit. Lightning jolted through her veins as she came, moaning into his neck and riding him as fast as she could to milk whatever she could from her orgasm. As soon as her thrusts slowed back down, he pulled her off his cock.

“Liz, please,” he begged. Although she wanted him back inside her, she knew that wasn't an option. Not while they were still in school, at least. She rolled her hips, letting her slick folds rub against the length of his cock. Yukiya's hips rammed against hers, desperation in his eyes until he released, back arching slightly as cum spurted from him. He quickly grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself off so Liz could lie on him.

“I love you,” she murmured. His smile melted her heart.

“I love you too, Liz.”

 


End file.
